What a family really means
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Anko Mitarashi never really had a family but when she is given a chance to have one will she take them or toss them away. T for Mild Language. Take place a month before the chunin exam.


**TUT: Hey I got another story that I hope you all will love so enjoy^^**

**Rated T for Mild Language**

Talking

_Thinking_

YELLING

**Tailed beast talking**

Tailed beast thinking

_Flashbacks_

What a family really means

Chapter 1: New sensei, New home

Three ninjas are headed to Kohona, one is a boy with green hair on the left and blue hair on the right, his left eye is green while the right eye is blue. He is wearing a blank forehead protector on his wrist, and he has six big scrolls on his back. His cloths are all black from top to bottom with a scorpion tattoo on his right arm and a hummingbird tattoo on his left. The second one is a girl with long dark purple hair; her eyes are a light blue color, she is wearing a green jacket and light brown pants and she is wearing a blank forehead protector on her forehead and she have a rabbit tattoo on her right arm. The last one is also a girl and is wearing a black jacket and her forehead protector is on her forehead, her eyes are brown and she has short brown hair.

"Hey Kyonto when will we reach Kohona?" The purple hair girl asked.

"We will reach it in four days." Kyonto said.

"What? You got to be kidding me." She said.

"Mai, I never kid around, you should know that by now." Kyonto said in a serious manner.

"I was being sarcastic." Mai said and then she looks at the other girl and asked. "Tomoko you got to help me here."

"Sorry you are on your own." Tomoko said.

"Aww come on don't you want to help me?" Mai asked.

"No, not really." Tomoko said.

"AH DOESN'T ANYONE CARE FOR ME AT ALL!" Mai yelled.

"I care for you sweetie." A voice said.

Mai and Tomoko turned around and saw a couple of bandits sitting in a tree with there weapons drawn, while Kyonto just stop walking.

"What do you want from us?" Tomoko asked seriously.

"What do we want?" one of them said sarcastically and earning a few chuckles from his group "Why we want your money and your valuables."

"We don't have money or valuables." Mai said.

"Oh really, well that is too bad but I think we can make an exception so guys what do you want since they don't have money?" The leader said.

"What about those big scrolls they must be good right?" One of them said.

"Yea but what if we can't get into them then they are worthless." Another guy said.

"Yea you're right, what about the girls, they could be useful." The guy said.

"Yea let's have the girls." They all said at the same time.

"All right, so give use the girls and you sir can continue on your journey to where ever you are going." The leader said.

"Ew no way." Both Mai and Tomoko said.

"Well I am afraid you don't have a choice." He said and he reaches for a weapon from his weapon pouch but before he could grab something he heard his name being called.

"Itsuki, if I were you I would let us pass and not delay us from our travel." Kyonto said while he was turning around.

"What? How do you know my name?" Itsuki asked.

"Your dad abandons you and your mother when you were very young and your mother struggled to provide for you and for her." Kyonto said.

"WHAT KIND OF TRICK ARE YOU USEING HUH?" Itsuki yelled.

Kyonto stood quietly and said nothing.

"GRRR TELL ME." Itsuki yelled.

"Are you sure?" Kyonto said in a taunting manner.

"TELL ME NOW!" Itsuki screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Very well." Kyonto said. "Stare at my eyes and you will see."

Itsuki was confused but he wanted to know how he did what he did. He looks closer and closer at Kyonto eyes.

"_I don't see anything?"_ Itsuki thought. _"Wait?"_

The white parts of his eyes turned red and have black lines and the green and blue part of his eyes also have black lines.

"No it's impossible, you were wipe out." Itsuki said.

"And yet here I am." Kyonto said.

"But how? How did you survive?" Itsuki asked.

"I am not going to tell you." Kyonto said "So can we pass."

"Yea you can pass." Itsuki said.

"All right you too lets go." Kyonto said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up Kyonto." Mai and Tomoko said running after Kyonto.

-Later-

"Uh when will we reach Kohona, I'm tired of walking and we have been running for a couple of hours strait." Mai said complaining.

"Well it was your idea to run to Kohona." Tomoko said.

"It was a suggestion and Kyonto took off and you ran after him while leaving me behind so I had no choice." Mai said.

"Well if it wasn't for you, stealing from the Tsuchikage we wouldn't be here right now." Tomoko said.

"You help me out with that, remember." Mai said.

"I DID NOT!"

"YOU DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Guys knock it off right now." Kyonto said not looking back.

"But Mai started it." Tomoko said accusing Mai.

"No I didn't, you did." Mai said.

"Well at least I didn't have us kick out of the village unlike you." Tomoko said.

"Hey wait just a minute; he never caught us for stealing the money?" Mai said.

"So?" Tomoko said.

"Well if he never caught you or me? Then why were we kicked out of the village if he never caught us?" Mai said.

"That because I was the one that took the heat from the Tsuchikage." Kyonto said.

"What?" They both said.

"Yes I was the one that suggested that we would leave and never to return." Kyonto said.

"Why?" Tomoko said.

"Because do you realized what the punishment was huh? Well do you?" Kyonto said.

"No?" They both answered.

"Death." Kyonto said.

"What? They wouldn't do that….would they?" Mai said.

"They can and would but it was a good thing I got thee just in time." Kyonto said.

-Flashback-

_Kyonto was running to the Tsuchikage office hoping he wasn't to late when someone stop him._

"_Young man what are you doing? You can't go in there, he is dealing with criminals that stole his money." The assistant said._

_The assistant was a young man with short brown hair and have green eyes, he was wearing the traditional with outfit to show that he is the assistant for the Tsuchikage._

"_That is why I am here, he got the wrong people, and those two are innocent." Kyonto said._

"_What are you talking about, and how do you know that they are innocent?" the young man said._

"_Because it was me who stole the money, my sisters are innocent." Kyonto said._

"_Oh yea prove it." He said._

"_Here's the wallet that I stole from him." Kyonto said handing the wallet to the assistant._

"_Hey that is his wallet so that means….I better stop him before he sentences them to death." He said running into the office._

"_Death?" __Kyonto thought._

"_So I am afraid that I have to…"_

"_Whisper, whisper, whisper."_

"_What?" Tsuchikage said._

_Tsuchikage came out of the office and walked toward Kyonto._

"_So my assistant here told me that you're the one that stole my wallet, is it not?" Tsuchikage said._

_Kyonto just nodded his head._

"_You know that means you could be put to death if I ordered it." Tsuchikage said._

_Kyonto nodded his head again._

"_Well what do you think the punishment should be?" Tsuchikage asked Kyonto._

"_If it's means for my sister's safety I would pick death." Kyonto said._

_Tsuchikage and the assistant were shock at Kyonto's response. Normally people who were given a chance to change their punishment they would do it but from Kyonto's expression he was serious._

"_Really?" Tsuchikage said._

_Kyonto nodded his head and said "Yes but I know my sister would still be in trouble, so instead I would like for you to kick us out of the village and never to return."_

"_Are you sure? Because you can still stay here." Tsuchikage said._

"_Don't worry we'll find another home even though we been here for two weeks." Kyonto said._

"_Very well you may get your sisters and leave." Tsuchikage said._

"_Thank you sir." Kyonto said and bowed and then went to get his sisters._

_They were leaded out by a couple of guards to the gate._

"_Here you go kids and good luck on finding a new home." One of the guards said._

"_Thank you." Kyonto said and the guards left._

"_Where will we go now Kyonto?" Mai asked._

"_Don't worry we'll find another place to live." Kyonto said and they started to walk into the forest._

-End Flashback-

"I don't remember that?" Tomoko said.

"Yea me neither?" Mai said.

"That because we were seven years old." Kyonto said.

"Wait if we were seven when we left? Then did we found a home?" Mai asked.

"No we spent the last five years in the forest while traveling." Kyonto said.

"WHAT?" They both said.

"You mean to tell us that we have been in the wilderness for five years?" Tomoko said

"And that we didn't even notice until now?" Mai said.

"I don't know, I saw you two being happy and messing around in the forest that I just forgot to search for a home." Kyonto said.

Mai and Tomoko just stood there not believing that they spent five years of their life in the forest and not paying attention to notice that Kyonto was a head of them.

"Hurry up you two or I'll leave you behind." Kyonto said.

"Hey wait up you jerk." Both of them said.

-Two days later-

"Wow Mai your plan work really well, we have gotten here sooner then what we thought." Tomoko said.

"He I told you running would work." Mai said.

They were standing on top of a hill and they saw Kohona.

"Come on you two we got about a mile before we arrive at Kohona." Kyonto said.

"YEA COME ON LET GO!" Mai yelled and started to run down hill.

"Mai wait up." Tomoko said running after her and leaving Kyonto behind.

"_Hm well its looks like we are almost at our new home."_ Kyonto thought and started to go after his sisters.

-Kohona gate-

"Wow this place is huge." Mai said.

"No duh idiot, what do you think it would be small?" Tomoko said.

"Oh shut up." Mai said.

"Mmmm" Tomoko stuck out her tongue at Mai.

"Mmmm" Mai did the same.

"All right you little girls stop messing around and let's go in." Kyonto said.

"We're not little girls." Mai and Tomoko said pouting.

"Come on let's go." Kyonto said and started to walk in with Mai and Tomoko right behind them.

They walk around for a while to the point where they were lost.

"Oh great I think we are lost." Mai said.

"Wow how did you figure that out?" Tomoko said sarcastically.

"Could you please be more encouraging?" Mai asked.

"Hm…no." Tomoko said smiling devilishly.

"You are a jerk." Mai said.

"I know what you are but what am I?" Tomoko said.

"Would you two please stop?" Kyonto said.

"SHE STARTED IT!" They both blame each other.

"_Uh forget it." _Kyonto thought and he saw a women walking so he decides to ask her for directions "Hey madam could I ask you a question?"

"Huh oh hey." The women said and she got a good look at him and didn't recognize him. "Are you new around here?" she asked.

"Yes do you know where your leader office is, we can't find it." Kyonto said.

"Oh you mean the Hokage, yes I know where it is, you see the cliff with the faces." She said.

"Yea." Kyonto said.

"Well right next to it is a big red tower that is where the Hokage is." She said.

"Thanks." Kyonto said. "Mai, Tomoko I know where to go."

"Really?" Mai said.

"Yes it will be easier to get there if we run on the roof tops." Kyonto said.

"Hai." They both said and started to jump up to the roof tops and started to run toward the Hokage office.

"Thanks again madam." Kyonto said before jumping up and going after his sisters.

"Oh they are ninjas." She said.

-Hokage Tower-

They reach the tower and walk right in and headed to the office.

"Oh hi how can I help you?" A young lady asked.

"We came to talk to the Hokage if you don't mind." Kyonto said.

"And can I ask for why?" She said.

"We want to make a home here." Kyonto said.

"Um I'll see if he is busy." The lady said and she went inside the Hokage office and then came out. "You may go right in."

"Thank you." Kyonto said.

"Yea thanks." Mai said and they walk right in.

Once in they walk to the Hokage.

"Ah hello, my assistant told me that you want to live here, is that right?" The Hokage said.

"Yes that's right." Kyonto said.

"Oh okay so what business are you doing." Hokage ask.

"We are not doing any business, we are ninjas." Mai said.

"Oh is that so?" Hokage said.

"Yep." Mai said.

"So you three want to be ninjas huh, so let's see here the academe is the best place to start…" The Hokage was interrupted by Tomoko.

"Um sorry Hokage but we don't need training, you see we have been orphan ever scene we were just a baby and we can handle ourselves so if you could just give us a sensei and a place to stay, then we will be good." Tomoko said.

"I'm sorry that you are orphans but I just can't give you a sensei because I don't know how well you guy are, without first observing you guys so I'm sorry but you have to start at the academe." The Hokage said.

"But we are better then the academe and if you put us there, you won't see how good we are." Mai said.

"I'm sorry but…" The door open and a woman with light purple hair walk in.

"Hokage I have completed the task for the chunin exam." The women said.

"Thank you Anko Mitarashi, and you three I change my mind you will have your sensei." The Hokage said.

"Really thank you." Kyonto, Mai and Tomoko said.

"And Anko I have another mission for you."

"Really what is it?" Anko asked.

"You will be a sensei for those three starting right now." The Hokage said.

"What?" Anko said.

"You will be known as team 13." The Hokage said.

"Hokage you can't just assign me a team and besides do you know where they come from, all we could know it that they could be spies, and plus do you know where they are staying." Anko said.

"Ah yes you three needs a place to stay, Anko how many room do you have in your apartment?" Hokage ask.

"Three why?" Anko said.

"It's settled then you three will be staying with your sensei." The Hokage said.

"WHAT?" Anko yelled.

-Anko apartment building-

"_Why do these things happen to me why?"_ Anko thought unhappily.

To be continued….

**TUT: Thanks for reading please review^^**

**Next chapter: **Trying to get rid of them.


End file.
